Deatheye
Salvation’s OC. APPEARANCE I’m what they call terrifying, dear. A dragon truly straight from someone’s nightmares. Perhaps he could have been handsome, once, but his appearance really reflects upon his soul. Jet black mainscales with a slightly lighter underbelly, black wings fading into a chilling white. Spikes as white as the end of his wings, and eyes that stare deep into the souls of others, chilling, truly. Emotionless gaze of a killer. He has a strong build, rippling muscles and very tough scales. The two horns on his head, once sharp and imposing, reduced to mere crippled nubs. He has enormous wings, ones to even rival a SkyWing, and talons as big as an average RainWing’s face. His tail is thick and long, the end of it torn off so that the bone is visible. His legs are long and muscular, and his scales are rigid. Deatheye has many scars. One down his left eye, which earned him his name. He can still see out of his left eye, but the wound cause the eye to be red and bloodshot, adding to his crazed look. He has a long and jagged scar on his neck, running until his leg and then some. One of his wings has a tear across it, all the way through the skin. On his right side there is a frostbreath wound, scarred over and grisly. The worst wound is at the end of his tail, you can still see the bone, as mentioned above. Deatheye always stands with his head lowered and sticking out far. Always has a snarl or a grin, his body poised and ready to leap, like a predator stalking prey. His muscles ripple as he walks, his large neck cocked like a python. Everything about him is creepy and unnerving. PERSONALITY One. That’s how many times I have to stab you before you bleed out. Cruel. Deatheye is the definition of cruel. Don’t get in his way, because second chances are not his style. He is completely devoid of love or care, and can hold a grudge forever. He has lost track of how many lives his talons have ended, and he does not care to remember. He is determined, and driven. He will not stop until his goal is reached. To call him an assassin might not be entirely correct, he is not up for hire. Gems and money are worthless to him. He kills for himself. Deatheye is entirely self motivated, and basically hates the world anyways. Delving deeper into his personality, he is not one of those dragons who believe they are doing the right thing, but are just doing it the wrong way. Not Deatheye. He knows very well who the bad guy is, and that is absolutely fine with him. Reputation does not matter, no ones LIFE matters. Killing dragonets is perfectly fine with him, in fact, that is one of the few things that brings him joy. Listening to their cries, the satisfaction of how easy it all is, that’s almost enough to bring a smile to his face. Definatly insane. He loves torturing his victims before killing them- physically and mentally. At first, he will do all he can to terrify the scales of his prey, sneaking around at night, making weird noises to happen or threatening them before the slaughter even occurs. Then he makes the death slow and painful. He can read minds, so he loves figuring out his enemies worst fear before unleashing absolute torture onto them. That is his favorite pastime. There truly is no layers to him, he lost all his personality, his emotions, everything. He lives for one thing, to kill. He does, however, acknowledge how terrible he is. He hates himself, a deep loathing of self failure and does not believe anyone could like him ever. But, his hate for the world is stronger for his hate for himself, and vows to make life painfully for those he hates. So sleep with your doors locked. HISTORY You think you know me? Well. A reunion will be quite... pleasant. Deatheye lives a normal life, once. Many years ago, when he was known as Abyss. He had a family who loved him, a mother called Nova and a father called Wish. It was an average childhood, growing up in the Volcano with other NightWing dragonets, dreaming of a new home. As soon as he reached the age of ten, he left the volcano to try to find a home for the NightWings, as ordered by Battlewinner. This was a secondary plan, in case invading the RainWings failed. Well, he searched for years, but could not find a suitable place that was not tribe territory, or one that could fit an entire tribe. So, after three years of looking, he returned home. A failure. When he got home, though, the volcano already had erupted. He snuck in with the refugees, and asked what had happened. He was informed on the story, and also told his parents refused to bow to Glory. They were killed in the eruption. Abyss was full of fury, and rushed to the new Queen. He was stopped by Deathbringer and many guards before he could kill her, and was banished. His hatred festered. Hatred for RainWings, the Dragonets of Destiny, spineless NightWings who accepted RainWing rule, and Glory herself. During his travels and brooding, one day, he ran into an aggressive IceWing. They fought, and Abyss lost. He was left for dead, a wound on his eye, frostbreath over his side, and his tail reduced to a bloody lump. He survives, thanks to a passing SandWing. They nurses him back to health and saved his life. Abyss did not tell the SandWing his name, so she called him Deatheye. The SandWing’s name was Slither, and she lived in a hut away from any sign of Dragon life. Abyss liked the name Slither have him, and told her that she was safe. Those were his only words he ever said to her, and she never quite understood them. A moon later, and he disappeared without a trace. Another three moons, and Slither was hearing stories about a killer, a monster. One known as The Reaper, or, by those who wanted to know more about him, Deatheye. THE REAPER You must really hate me. Tough, because I’ll forget about you in a day, before your blood has dried. Before the name Deatheye was leaked out, dragons called this ”Night Murderer,” The Reaper. He would kill dragons and leave their corpses in plain sight, always in tact but very, very dead. Every kill was by dagger, and every kill was far away from each other. One in Possibility, one in Sanctuary. The most common to be killed were RainWings and IceWings. They were always killed the most brutally. Another tribe would sometimes be thrown into the mix. No one ever knew who would fall to The Reaper next. DAGGER OF CORRUPTED SOULS My only friend is my dagger. Sharp and deadly, He reminds me of myself. Because, of course, we are both corrupt. Honey, I don’t deny it. Through Deatheye's travels and murders, he came across two items. The Dagger of Corrupt Souls was one of them. Deatheye was in the middle of killing a SandWing, when he heard these words in their mind, ”Mother always said fate had time for everyone... She warned me, warned me about stealing the dagger. She said death would find you. And it did. All for what? A piece of enchanted garbage...” Deatheye searches the house and found it. A dagger with a silver handle and rigid Oblivion Blade. At first, he had no clue what it did. So he disguised himself as a wanderer and asked around about information on an enchanted dagger. When someone mentioned a “Dagger of Corrupt Souls,” he demanded to know all about it. The Dagger allowed the holder to turn completely invisible- better than RainWing camouflage. It also allowed the holder to faze through thin walls. Deatheye tested the Dagger out, and sure enough- it was the Dagger of Corrupt Souls. He replaced his original dagger with the enchanted one. NECKLACE OF THE BEAST I am ugly. Inside and out. My scarred body matches my torn soul. I know what I am. And I accept it. The Second enchanted item was the Necklace of The Beast. This time, Deatheye heard a hefty MudWing bragging about the treasure- claiming it was animus touched. He said he found it in a chest, at the base of a tree shaped like a skull. The dragon he was bragging to did not believe the MudWing, but Deatheye was intrigued. He followed the MudWing home, and killed him that night- first demanding to know what the necklace could do. The MudWing claimed it could allow the wearer to tell if someone is lying, and enhance their senses greatly. Deatheye killed the MudWing after that, and stole the necklace. Sure enough, the necklace was enchanted. Now with two pieces of enchanted items, Deatheye continues to murder, and search for more treasure. His dream is to find an animus and work with them, partners in crime, per say. He know that’s futile- if an animus wanted everyone dead, everyone would be dead. But even killers have dreams. QUOTES -“You say the only thing to fear is Fear itself? Well congratulations. You just met him.” -“Pathetic. All of them! Soon enough, they will all fall to my claws...” -“You try to escape? Silly dragon. I can hear your soul.” -“I regret nothing and everything, dragon. I am beyond saving, as are you.” -“The crying of innocents... I may call it music to my ears.” -“Do I frighten you? Good. You should be scared.” -“My hate runs deeper than the ocean, darling. Soon, maybe your blood will fill my empty void.” -“I can hear your thoughts, and it just confirms my view on life. Everything is terrible, dirty. No one is pure.” -“What you call cruelty, I call cruelty as well. I don’t have any remorse, dear.” -“You think you can stop me? Go on. Humor me. I have not laughed in twenty years.” -“Glory... Your blood will run the forest red.” RELATIONSHIPS I can’t love anymore. Can’t, and don’t want to. Nova(Mother)- Before Abyss went insane and very murder-like, Nova and him had a healthy relationship. Sometimes they argued, but overall there was genuine love between them, and he was distraught with the news of her death, which is one of the reasons he was driven insane. Wish(Father)- Wish was always Abyss’s favorite dragon. They shared many laughs, told stories together, played together when Abyss was a dragonet. Their love was true- pure. Wish’s death contributed greatly to Abyss’s transformation to Deatheye Slither(Savior)- At the point of Slither saving Deatheye, he was already stripped of any emotion. He never spared her life as a thank you, or because he felt any companionship, he spared her life so that she could hear the tales of the dragons he murdered, to look at herself and think, “I saved that killer.” Queen Glory(RainWing Queen)- Where to start? Deatheye despises her. So much that he thinks death is too generous for Glory. He plans on killing everyone she loves, looking her in the eye, and telling her that SHE was the cause of all the deaths, then stabbing her- not enough to kill her- but enough for her to remember the name Deatheye. Deathbringer(Glory’s guard)- He is the one Deatheye wants to kill- right in front of Glory. Deatheye believes Deathbringer is a cowardly, spineless excuse for a NightWing. Queen Battlewinner(Past NightWing Queen)- When she was alive, he respected her. But now he understands her. Deatheye know what it’s like to feel as if the RainWings are taking over, or have your life stripped away by an IceWing. Deathbringer(Glory’s guard)- He is the one Deatheye wants to kill- right in front of Glory. Deatheye believes Deathbringer is a cowardly, spineless excuse for a NightWing. Princess Memorydancer(Glory’s Daughter)- He has some... plans for this dragonet. What would pain Glory more than watching her own daughter die right next to her? Well, Deatheye has another idea. One more... satisfying. Glory will obviously try and attack him, so before she kills Deatheye with venom he will push Glory’s daughter in the way, and watch Glory’s terrified, horrified expression as her daughter slowly melts from an action of the Queen. Deatheye does not really think capturing the princess will be hard Nightshifter(Rumor)- There was a rumor Deatheyeheard about an animus who hated IceWings, killed them with as much vigor and rage as Deatheye skew his own enemies. Deatheye could not believe it, was there really another dragon out there as full of hatred as he? Deatheye wants nothing more then to forge an alliance with this cruel animus and rain blood down upon this filthy world. TRIVIA text GALLERY 387F0F90-7EE6-46D9-974F-B357C72C1858.jpeg|Deatheye sketch by ModernTsunami I am dr. sunshine.png|Deatheye by Enddayss! Edge son has no chill.png|Art by Sunset Deatheye-salvation.jpg|By Crimson! 602ACEC8-25D6-47AE-9CB4-E3FDC3593C11.jpeg|Art by Lacyrocks! Deatheye meme for Sal.png|Meme by Pokeballmachine 347B5E41-9796-4E35-92F8-816B68DD44FA.jpeg|art by Ra! deatheyelineart.png|lineart by Artidraguck DeatheyeCloud.png|By Cloud DeatheyefullbodywbackgroundbyModern.jpg|By Modern 3CC761C8-BA81-48AB-A8FA-9C41B828ED5D.jpeg|Deatheye after a battle by Wolves! 73DB567D-FE46-4C91-8B3E-DB4456D0BD6C.jpeg|Aesthetics by Wolves! Category:NightWings Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Content (SalvationTheIceAndNightWing)